1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-phase half-wave energization reluctance type electrical motor apparatus and a driving method therefor.
2. Related Art
A multi-phase reluctance type motor generally has a rotor and a stator wound with phase coils. It is simple in construction and capable of producing a large output torque. However, it is not suited for high speed rotation. Further, its output torque includes relatively large ripples. Thus, its application is limited to specified fields.
JP-A-8-126273 proposes one method of reducing ripples in the output torque by detecting the electric current flowing in each phase coil and shaping the electrical current flowing in each phase coil. However, this method requires a processing circuit for shaping the waveform of current flowing in each phase coil and a current sensor for detecting the current flowing in each phase coil.